


Unexpectedly Yours

by PeachyxBoy



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asher is definitely bi, Asher needs love, Canon Divergence, Cody Christian - Freeform, Future Explicit Content, Girl it ain't lie baby bi bi bi bi bi, Jordan is probs pans, Love Triangle, M/M, Will try and stick to the show as much as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyxBoy/pseuds/PeachyxBoy
Summary: Asher Adams had his whole life laid out for him. He was an 'it boy' and Beverly Hills High, not a care in the world expect football. Calvin Sudarso had ups and downs in life. Now attending that he's in high school, he's learning more about the world and the bubble that most of the students at his school live in. Jordan Baker is the son of Coach Baker at Beverly, he's lived in Beverly his whole life and unaware of the harsh realities of life. Asher and Jordan are the best of friends, and they would never let anyone get in between them. But fate has sneaky ways of finding our weakest spots. Can Calvin get his feelings in check before feelings get hurt?





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ant rights to All American or the actors accepts for Calvin. However, I am in no affiliation with his face claim.

 

## Calvin T. Park

  * Son Ashley T. and Anton Sokolov
  * Adopted by Callie D. and Jessica Park
  * Born February 10th in Sacramento, California
  * Of Malaysian, Vietnamese, and Russian decent



## The Past 

Ashley Tran was a beautiful young woman. Intelligent, charismatic, etc. it was no surprised that she caught the eye for Anton Sokolov. A wealthy businessman that was the most eligible bachelor. But, from their a relationship, came a baby from wedlock. And that baby was Calvin. As Anton cared more about his reputation, he wanted nothing to do with Selena or the baby and abandoned them. Ashley, having her carrier just start and not wanting a baby, gave Calvin up for adoption. Calvin grew up in a foster home till he was 12 years old. During his childhood, he lived in a lower income neighborhood. The ‘ghetto’ of Sacramento. Not to mention being one of the only Asian kid in a predominately Latino and African American area. On top of that, he was gay as a bag of skittles, but in the closet. However, he was still happy despite not having everything and belonging. 

From a young age, Calvin was quiet. Never interacting much and just watching from the sidelines. He found it better that way, kept him from getting hurt. But, the day came when he was adopted by Callie and Jessica Park. Aka, the best moms he could ever ask for. They provided him with the best life he could ask for. But, that’s when he had such a culture shock. It was weird coming from nothing and now living in basically a mansion in Beverly Hills. Calvin is 

## The Present

Calvin is now attending Beverly Hills HS and is the president of the yearbook. He’s very much still a wallflower and watches everyone from the sidelines. He doesn’t mind though, because he has his weapon of choice-a camera-Calvin sees everything about everyone. Not only does he takes pictures, he writes and reports the happenings of Beverly Hills High. Hopefully his journal not get out to the world. 


	2. The Society of High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calvin meets the famous Spencer James and the two click immediately, we also get to see how Calvin's world is, along with sneak peaks from Asher and Jordan.

_My fingertips, and my lips, they burn_  
_From the cigarettes_  
_Forrest Gump you run my mind boy_  
_Running on my mind boy_  
_Forrest Gump_

 

     Calvin tapped his fingers against his thigh to the rhythm of the song. It was just an average day for him: being dropped off to school by his mom [Callie]. There drives were always quiet, luckily for them, the both didn't mind. It wasn't awkward, more so a comfortable silence. Soon, they pulled up to Beverly Hills High, aka Calvin's personal hell. The car came to a stop and he grabbed his backpack before opening the door and slinging it over his shoulder. "Bye mom, love you," he said as he also grabbed his camera. 

     "Bye, honey, have a good day!" Callie smiled cheerfully.

     "I will," he replied before closing the car door and walking to ~~the gates of hell~~ the entrance of the school. It was that same as it was yesterday, and it was the same as freshman year. The only thing that seemed to change was the increase of shallowness among the students. He used to have friends, key word: used to. One thing that people don't tell you about high school, is that it's not high school at all. It's The Thunderdome. But hey! It could be worse. Calvin could get beat up _everyday_ instead of whenever his bullied felt like it. But, bullying wasn't something that was new to him, so he kept his head up just like Tupac said to. 

     Calvin was digging his headphones out of his bag and walking when suddenly, he slammed into someone that caused him to fumble with his camera and nearly drop it to the ground. 'Mad World' by Gary Jules began to play in his head as he face the impending doom of dropping your camera onto the ground. But, it didn't fall and smash into pieces like Calvin's sanity. Instead, a pair of hands caught it. His heart immediately filled up with relief and thankfulness. "Oh my fucking God, I nearly have an aneurysm. Thank you so much, like **_seriously_**. Thank you," he rambled as his savior handed back his precious camera. 

     The guy chuckled, "You're welcome. You sure you alright? You look like your whole life flashed before your eyes."

     "Oh it did. Trust me, I probably would have had a heart attack if you didn't catch it," Calvin teased with a chuckle. 

     He slung the camera strap around his neck [like a smart person] and finally looked up at his helper, a smile forming on his face. "You're Spencer James, our 'savior from Crenshaw." 

     Spencer smiled and huffed out a small laughed, "Thanks, but I'm no savior. I'm just here to play football."

     "You obviously haven't met our football team," he murmured, holding out his hand for the other to shake, "But anyways, I'm Calvin Park, I run the yearbook committee and school news station you're news. I'm talking a full story and everything man."

     "No, really that's not necessary. For real, you don't need to make a whole segment about me," the other insisted, causing Calvin to smile and nod at his modesty.

     "Okay, humble and cool, I think you found yourself your first friend Spencer James," Calvin smiled as he held out his hand again.

     Spencer looked at the other's hand, a smile adoring his face as well, "I think I did, Calvin Park."

     The two clasped hands into a small handshake and bumped fists. "Just Cal, but come on. I'll show you around."

     "Thanks," Spencer smiled and walked with Calvin towards the entrance. The newcomer was still looking up at the building in awe, Calvin noticed and chuckled. "I know, I was the same way when I first saw it. And when I saw my middle school."

     "You're not from Beverly?" Spencer asked.

     He snorted with a small laugh and shook his head, "Hell no. South Sacramento born and raised, so I know what it's like moving to a place like this. Though I can't say the same for these entitled asses."

     Spencer chuckled, "Yeah, I think I saw more sport cars in the school traffic than a Lil Uzi Vert video."

     "Yeah, you get used to it.

     "Do you?"

     "Nope," Calvin replied, popping the 'p.'

     As they walked through the doors and into the hall, that's when Coach Baker approached the two. "Spencer, nice to see you made it. Thanks, Calvin, but I'll take it from here."

     He nodded, "Right, well it was nice meeting you, Spencer. Oh and coach, is it okay if some guys from video productions and I swing by practice just to get some shots of the guys?"

     "If it's not too much of a distraction, it's fine with me," Coach Baker said.

     "Cool, I'll see you around Spencer."

     "See ya," he said and Calvin then went off to his locker. 

* * *

     The day went on and it was finally fourth period, just one more hour until lunch. Calvin's day was ordinary: sitting through lectures, trying to block out the droning on of teacher's voice, blah, blah, blah...But, finally fourth period came around, aka his favorite period. His English teacher-Mr. Gordon-was one of his coolest teachers, probably one of the coolest teachers in the whole school. However, the only downside was that he had a tenth of the baseball team in the class, along with some football guys here in there. But, he tried to ignore the pestering as best as he could. They were working on group discussion for there book when he felt a book hit his back. Calvin sighed and looked behind him, seeing Asher Adams smirking and laughing with his friends. He rolled his eyes and turned back, trying to ignore him. A few seconds later, he felt the presence of someone behind him. "Make sure to get my good side at practice today," Asher whispered against his ear, patting Calvin's shoulder. Hard. 

     Asher picked up his book and walked back over to his group. He wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, knock him down a peg or two.

 

     Finally, lunch came around and Calvin practically bolted out of the classroom to avoided any more torment. After getting his lunch, he saw Spencer at a lunch table and saw Layla walking away. "Hey, superstar," Calvin greeted as he approached the other, sitting across from him. 

     Spencer perked up and smiled at the other, "Sup, paparazzi."

     He chuckled, "Was I hallucinating or were you talking with the Layla Keating?"

     "I was. So what's her deal anyways?" Spencer asked.

     "She's the 'it girl' of Beverly Hills High. Rich, president of student council, boyfriend's a football player, all that jazz. But, if you ask me, I don't think they're going to make it to prom," Calvin explained. 

     The football player quirked an eyebrow, "What makes you say that?" 

     Calvin gestured to his camera, "I'm the eyes and ears of the school, I know what's going on."

     Just then a few guys had passed by them, "Hey, Calvin, you wear your panties to school today?"

     "Yeah your girlfriend's wearing them," he spat back as the group walked off. 

     He just sighed and turned to Spencer who was looking at him with a sympathetic look. Calvin just waved him off, "There's probably thousands of gay guys in Beverly Hills, and they still pick on me for it."

     "They're probably feeling a little gay too," Spencer said.

     Calvin chuckled, "Probably."

     Then two then went on to eat lunch and chat about things that wasn't about how much allowance they got or where their next vacation is. 

* * *

     School had finally ended and Calvin was making his way to the football field with two sophomores from video production. As he was adjusting the exposure on the camera, he felt a familiar slap on the back from a rough hand. "Here to get videos for your jerk off sessions?" Asher teased.

     "No, I'm actually here to make your audition tape for _Helix Studios_ ," Calvin deadpanned.

     Asher rolled his eyes and went on to the field, "Whatever."

     In turn, Calvin rolled his eyes and set up the tripod. Practice went on, though Coach Baker did shut down the filming when Spencer sat at the sidelines. As they were walking to the locker rooms, Calvin had walked up to Spencer. "Hey."

     "Hey," Spencer muttered. 

     "That was....something else," Calvin said, beating around the bush.

     "Whatever man," he grumbled as he walked ahead. 

     "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I think it was a good idea to bring you to Beverly," Calvin said, Spencer gave half of a smile and continued to walk off. 

     The nice moment was ruined by Asher as he shoulder checked Calvin. The photographer felt anger bubble inside him. "Fuck you, Asher!" Calvin hissed out.  

     "No thanks, I'll pass. But hey, there's always Grindr," the football player smirked.

     Calvin took a step forward to, driven by his rage, but he immediately stopped when Jordan stepped to Asher's side. "Ash, come on man, let's go." 

     "Catch you later, _twinky_ ," Asher teased as he turned to head to the locker room.

     Jordan gave somewhat of an apologetic expression, "Look, Calvin, you know Ash is just messing around."

     He scoffed and gave him an incredulous look, shocked that Jordan would even try to defend the other. "You know what,  Jordan? I think you should step out of your 'football jock' bubble. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."

     Jordan said nothing more and retreated into the locker rooms, leaving Calvin to simmer in his anger. 

 

_**Just you wait, Asher, one day you'll know what it's like to be me.** _

 

 


	3. Moonlit Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more of Calvin and Spencer being buddies, Asher is an asshole, Olivia is the hero we deserve, and Calvin is an awkward little bean. Plus, Jordan is actually a good guy.

     A few days had passed since Calvin first met Spencer and the two had already formed a close friendship. Spencer learned more about Calvin's childhood and what it was like growing up in the foster care system. Calvin learned about Spencer's family and friends, specifically his best friend Coop. And now that he was hanging out with Spencer, the  guys that bullied him seemed to lay off. Well...all expect for Asher. Calvin can't even remember what he did to deserve Asher's hate for him. They were somewhat friends freshman year-at least friendlier to one another-then sophomore year rolled around and Asher became the douchebag he is now. Maybe it was because Calvin started to become more comfortable in his sexuality, but that still didn't warrant Asher's behavior.

     Today was Friday which meant sushi with Spencer and Olivia. Speaking of who, Calvin knew what happened to Olivia [who didn't?] but he never once mentioned the rehab thing. He would try and make conversation and make her feel normal and not the school rehab girl, unlike some of the others. But, now that the two both hung out with Spencer, they grew closer. They had the same sense of humor, liked similar music, and disliked the same people.

     They ate lunch and Calvin couldn't help but watch and laugh at Spencer attempt to use chopsticks. "You're supposed to be using them to eat, not writing an essay," he teased.

     "Shut up, man, this is like my third time using chopsticks," Spencer grumbled as still struggled to pick up a sashimi piece. 

     Olivia chuckled and set here tray down. "Here," she said, digging in her purse and using a hair tie to wrap around the ends of the utensils.

     "Thanks," he smiled, managing to pick up some fish and eating it, "Finally, I was starving for like five minutes."

     Oliver and Calvin laughed a little which died down when Layla approached. Calvin didn't really pay attention to the conversation. He didn't dislike Layla, but he felt like she was fake like a Louis Vuitton bag on Sunset Avenue. His was soon snapped out of his thoughts when the other said his name. "STUCO is having it's clothing drive this Wednesday, do you think you can add it to the announcements just to get the word around?" Layla asked.

     "I'll pass it on," he said with a forced smile. 

     "Great! See you later," she said before heading off.

     Calvin glanced over at Oliver who was looking at Spencer, who was staring at Layla strut away. And within a second Calvin could see and understood Olivia's expression. The look of rejection before you even try. 

* * *

     After school, Calvin headed over to Olivia's house, which he thoroughly gushed and awed over. But after he was snapped out of his adoration and astonishment at the mere architecture of the house, they went up to Olivia's room and put on a random Netflix movie while they chatted. They talked and actually watched the movie-but mainly talked-for what seemed like hours. It was so natural talking to her, Calvin was a little shocked as he never really had friends to talk to like this. Yes, there were video production and yearbook people, but that friendship never stretched beyond the confines of school. With Olivia, Calvin felt like he had someone to talk to and consider a friend. 

     An hour or two had passed and they had grown tired of the B-List horror movies and reruns of shows. "You wanna go for a swim?" she asked.

     "You have a pool too?!?!" he had an incredulous look plastered to his face.

     She chuckled as she stood from her spot on the bed, "I'll take that as a yes."

    "Well, duh, but I don't have swim trunks with me," Calvin replied as he watched her go into her closet to retrieve her own swim suit. 

    "It's cool just ask Jordan," Olivia said.

    "You want _me_ to ask him?" he clarified.

    "Yeah, he won't mind," she looked back at him and saw his face, the expression of nervousness clear as day. "On second thought, we can ask him together."

    Calvin smiled and stood from the bed, following behind her downstairs. Sitting on the couch was Jordan and-of course-Asher, who were both invested in their video game. "Jordan," she called, no answer. "Jordan!" 

    "What?" he asked, not bothering to face her.

    "Can my friend borrow some swimming trunks?" she asked.

    "And they can't borrow your because?"

    "They have a dick," Olivia replied.

    "Wow, you finally manage to get a guy over?" he teased, eliciting a small chuckle from Asher.

    She rolled her eyes and walked over, plucking the TV remote and turning off the game. "Hey!" Jordan complained. 

    "What the hell I was about to win," Asher grumbled. 

    "So can Calvin borrow some shorts or not?" Olivia asked once more.

    "Calvin's here?" Asher spoke, a little surprised and puzzled.

    She nodded over to where Calvin was leaning against the wall, a little hidden. The two looked over, Jordan gave a small wave while Asher just stared. "Hi," Calvin murmured. 

    "Umm, sure I guess, just find some that fits," he replied.

    Olivia smiled and switched the TV back to their game, "See? That wasn't so hard."

    "Whatever," Jordan muttered as he turned back to the game, Asher taking a moment more to look at Calvin. 

    He glared right back as Olivia walked over, "Come on."

    Calvin turned away as did Asher. "I imagine Asher's here a lot," he said once they were upstairs. 

    They entered Jordan's room, it looked like what you can imagine was a high school jock's room. "Yup," Olivia said as she looked through her brother's closet, "His parents are gone a lot, so he stays over whenever he can get away with it."

    He nodded as he looked around Jordan's room. From the pictures he could see, there were a lot with Asher and/or his girlfriend, along with friends. The pictures of him and Olivia looked like they were from when they were younger, the same for the ones with his mom. Yet, there was maybe one or two that contained their dad. Calvin was snapped out of his analysis when she tossed a pair of shorts at him. "You can change in the bathroom."

    Calvin nodded and was off. The two had a nice swim, it helped them relax and take the stress off of their high school life. But, he couldn't help but feel eyes on him as he swam. Nevertheless, they dried off and showered up. Calvin redressed in his previous clothes before exiting the bathroom and towel drying his hair. But, he suddenly rammed into what felt like a brick wall. "Oof," he muttered as he stumbled a little. 

    "Watch where you're going," Asher grunted.

    "Maybe you should learn to move out of the way," he quipped.

    "What'd you say?" the other stopped in his tracks to glare at Calvin.

    "Nothing, dickwad," Calvin grumbled as he walked past the other, placing the towel in the laundry room as Olivia instructed. 

    He walked downstairs, where Olivia and her mom were. "Hello, you must be Calvin," she greeted with a warm smile.

    He smiled as she walked over to him. "Hi, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Baker," he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. 

    "Please, call me Laura," she said, completely ignoring his hand and pulling him into a hug.

    "Oh..." he murmured, hesitantly hugging her back, "Thanks, but I think my moms will drive over where ever they are and slap me."

    Laura chuckled as she pulled away, "Please, sit, Olivia's been talking you up the whole time."

    "Good things I hope," he said as he sat at the stools that lined the island counter of the kitchen. 

    "Nope, I've been telling her all about your coke and meth dealings," Olivia teased.

    Calvin faked a gasped and placed a hand over his heart, "You would really rat me out that fast."

    "If the cop interrogating gave me food like in the movies, I would give anyone up in a second," she punctuated with a snap.

    He chuckled and watched as Laura placed, what looked to be lasagna, in the oven. "Did you need any help, Mrs. Baker?"

    "Oh, no I'm alright, sweetie, I wouldn't to burden you," she said.

    "It's no burden at all, I can help set the table," Calvin offered.

    Laura smiled, "That's very thoughtful of you, Calvin."

    "It's nothing really," he said as he stood. 

    "I'll go help you," Olivia spoke as she lead him over to where they kept the plates and silverware.

    They walked outside to the dinning table on the backyard deck, setting it up for everyone. Once they were out of hearing distance, Olivia looked over at Calvin. "Okay, how did you do that?"

    "Do what?" he asked as he set down the silverware.

    "My mom is honestly in love with you. Like, if you weren't already adopted, she would adopt you," Olivia clarified.

    Calvin chuckled, "I don't know what you mean, I just offered to help is all."

    She stopped and looked him up and down, "How do you not have a boyfriend already?"

    He blushed slightly and rolled his eyes at his friend. Calvin asked himself that question everyday.

* * *

    The lasagna was finally ready and Olivia called for the boys to come down for dinner, and-with perfect timing-Coach Baker entered into the house. "Hi dad," Olivia greeted.

    "Hello, honey," Laura gave her husband a kiss before taking the food outside.

    "Hi, Coach," Calvin greeted with a small smiled. 

    "Hey, Calvin, I didn't realize you were friends with Jordan," Billy said

    "Oh ummm..." he struggled to find his words, not wanting to be rude and accidentally insult the other's son.

    Olivia saw this and immediately stepped in, "He's my friend, dad." 

    He nodded, "Great. I assume Asher's here."

    Right on time, the two made their way down the stairs. "Hey dad."

    "Sup, Coach."

    "There they are," Billy said with a smile.

    They all made their way to the table, Calvin taking a seat next to Olivia as he didn't want to be seated next to tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. Dinner went well, Billy mainly talked to the boys about football, asking Laura and Olivia about their days, etc. Calvin stayed quiet, like he did most of the time. "So, Calvin, Olivia tells me you run yearbook and video production. That must be fun," Laura spoke.

    He tried not to look up, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Calvin swallowed the food in his mouth before giving a small nod. "Yeah, it's cool. They go hand in hand sometimes, so it's good to have that communication between the two." 

    "And what about your parents, what do they do?" she asked.

    "Well, my mom's an ER doctor, and my other mom's a social worker. She was my social worker, so that's kinda how I was able to get adopted by them," Calvin replied. 

    "You're adopted?" Jordan asked.

    "Jordan," Billy said, not wanting Calvin to get offended. 

    "No, really, it's fine," he gave a small smile at Billy and Laura before turning to Jordan, "Yeah, I am. I grew up in Sacramento in the foster system, three homes to be exact, then when I was twelve my moms adopted me. Now, here I am."

    "Did you ever know your real parents?" Asher spoke, which surprised Calvin a little that he would take interest in his story. 

    "I've always know who they were, both names were on my birth certificate. But if you mean have I met them, no. I never really saw the point," Calvin explained. 

    "Yeah, but don't you want to know why they gave you up?" he questioned further.

    Calvin shrugged, "I did for a while, but I realized if they didn't want me then, they're not going to want me now. It wouldn't make a difference if I did meet them. Besides, if they did want me, I wouldn't be where I am now. I wouldn't have two amazing moms, going to Beverly Hills High, or having dinner with you guys."

    He finally glanced up from his plate, seeing all eyes on him with expressions of.....Calvin wasn't even sure. Pity? Intrigue? But, frankly, their gazing made him feel uncomfortable. It was like he was naked in an art display and being gawked at, exposed to all. Billy broke the tension by clearing his throat, "Well, that is a great way to look at things, Calvin. I think that's something we all can learn from." 

    Calvin gave a tiny smile before looking back down at his plate. He didn't speak for the rest of dinner, but he could still feel someone's eyes one him. The same eyes from when he was swimming earlier. After dinner, Calvin stood to clear the table, but Laura stopped him, "No, it's alright, Calvin, Jordan and Asher can clear the table tonight."

    "Mooom," Jordan whined slightly. 

    "Calvin and your sister set the table, now it's your turn," she said, unwavering.

    "FIne," he muttered.

    Olivia snickered a little as her brother gave her a small glare. "Mom is it okay if Calvin stays over?" she asked.

    "No, it's alright, I don't want to intrude," he said.

    "Don't be silly, if it's okay with Calvin's moms, it's okay with me," Laura replied with smile.

    "Okay, we're gonna be in my room if you need us," Olivia said, dragging Calvin up the stairs.

    "I don't have extra clothes," he tried to argue.

    "Just borrow some of Jordan's, Asher does it all the time," she said.

    "Yeah because they're friends," he muttered.

    Olivia rolled her eyes, "It's cool, don't worry about it."

    Calvin sighed, knowing his wasn't going to win this argument. He got the okay from his moms and changed into some clothes Olivia got from her brother's room, before settling down in his makeshift bed on Olivia's floor. They talked some more and put on a movie before she passed out. However, Calvin couldn't. His mind went to the conversation earlier about his parents. He never talked about them, and he pretty much forced himself not to think about them. He definitely wasn't over the feeling of abandonment he often felt. Calvin glanced at his phone, it was about eleven o'clock at night. He crept out of the room, downstairs, and out to the backyard. He walked over to the side of the pool and sat down, reaching in to drag his fingertips over the moonlit water. 

    A stray tear rolled down his cheek. His reasoning for even going outside was to make sure Olivia didn't wake up to him crying. Whenever he did think about his parents, all the built up resentment and emotions flowed out and he would cry. But, his crying session was short lived as he heard the door open. "Calvin?" Jordan called.

   He quickly wiped away his tears as the other walked over. "What are you doing-are you okay," his tone changed to a much gentle and compassionate one. 

   Calvin sniffled and forced on a smile as he looked at the other, "Never better."

   "What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down next to him.

   "It's nothing," he murmured, looking back over to the dark water.

    Jordan was quiet for a moment as he thought, "Is it about your birth parents?"

    He huffed out a chuckle, "You're not as dense as I thought."

    Jordan rolled his eyes, "Can you for once stop insulting people when they want to talk about feelings?"

    He looked over at him with teary eyes, "My father is a CEO, his kids are going to the middle school most Beverly kids went to. The one I went to. My mother was a journalist and is now some family lifestyle blogger whose main gimmick is her kids."

    He went quiet, feeling a huge amount of sorrow for the other. Jordan knew that being given up as a kid would be hard, but he never really thought about it until now. "I'm so sorry."

    "Don't be, it's not your fault," Calvin said with a small smile. 

    He wiped away the rest of his tears, "It's late, we should go back inside."

    "Oh, uhh, yeah," Jordan murmured.

    Calvin stood and the two walked back in the house. Calvin was heading to the staircase when Jordan called his name. He paused and looked over at the other. "I think your parents are dumb if they don't want you," Jordan said.

    A small smile came to his lips, "Thanks."

    Jordan smiled and Calvin walked upstairs, feeling a lot better than he did in a while. 


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys! It's Peachyxboy here and I'm so glad that you guys are reading and-hopefully-enjoying the story I brought to you. But, I have some things I want to bring up.

  1. **I'm going to update whenever I watch the episodes as they come**



I know that means I will be updating weeks at a time, but I want to try and be accurate to the show and the characters as much as possible. 

   2.   **I will add on some chapters from Asher’s perspective**

I’m aware that switching perspectives can be confusing and annoying to some people, but I really want to show how Asher is feeling and his side of things as the story goes. But, I still will be writing in Third Person’s POV

   3.   **I’d like to hear from you guys**

I love getting feedback from my readers—wether it be a private message or a comment—about what they want to see and suggestions about the stories. I’m making this for you guys and I want to make you happy.

 

That’s pretty much it and I will—hopefully—be updating soon. Love you guys, thanks for the support <3

-Peachyxboy

 


	5. Quick Author’s Note

Okay, hi guys! Peachyxboy here, this is in my phone so bare with me, first off:

**No, I have not forgotten about this story.**

School is a bitch and has been biting me in the ass, so I’m not really sure when I’ll update.

**I’m changing it up a bit so that the relationship will be a LOVE TRIANGLE!!!**

After some long and hard thinking and rewatching the show, I feel like Calvin would be great with Jordan too. So, from here on out  this story will be a love triangle between Asher, Calvin, and Jordan. Possibly might do a poly relationship of sorts if I feel like it.

 

That’s basically it, thank you guys so much for reading this and my other drabble collection (All American Gays). So, please tell me what you think about Jordan and Calvin being romantic interests in the comments. Bye <3


End file.
